Lost Letters
by MaddiRAWRx3
Summary: A woman divorces her husband. But does she know the truth?


**Lost Letters**

For Tyler Muller

Chapter 1

Ellie stomps into the kitchen. A packet of papers waiting there on the island. "Err… damn it! You know what? I am going to sign those papers!" Ellie thinks to herself as she paces the room. She walks over to the papers and she stops. She looks sternly at the page, "Divorce Decree" and she picks up a pen. She reads the spot to where Matthew signed it. She looks away and signs the spot to where her name goes. She freezes once she is finished writing her name, and she suddenly throws the pen across the room. "Why didn't you send me anything Matthew! Why.. Damn it?" Ellie screams. She runs into her room and stares blankly at their wedding picture. A happy Ellie in a white wedding dress holding hands with a shorter Matthew in his tuxedo. "Why Matthew? Why?" Ellie says to the picture.

Ellie wakes up and stares outside at the mailman putting mail inside the mailbox. She turns her head and watches him walk away. "Matthew, you said you would write me letters every week, you were there a year, and you didn't bother to send me anything." Ellie thinks in her head. She shakes it out and walks towards the mailbox, she opens it and puts in the divorce papers. "Soon it will be official, Matthew and I will no longer be husband and wife, I don't have any sadness in me anymore, what is done, is done." Ellie thinks to herself. She closes the mailbox and walks to the front door. She stares at the lilies they planted together and a frown comes to her face. She picks up her cell phone but she drops it and she burst into tears. She lays there, her face buried into the dirt, the flowers were drooping. A single pedal fell off and hit the ground. A symbol of Ellie's unforgiving attitude towards her husband.

Chapter 2

Ellie drives towards city hall. In her black dress she walks in and stops. She looks around and suddenly stops. Matthew is there talking to his lawyer and while he paces the room. She could see his tear stains that could have been from last night. She walks towards her very own lawyer. "Hello Cedric, good morning!" Ellie says to him. He looks at her and questions, "Are you sure you are ready for this Ellie, I still think you should give it some time." Ellie sternly looks at him, "Yes, he broke my heart Cedric, and I never want to talk to him ever again!" Ellie responds. Before Cedric could open his mouth, Ellie walks to Matthew. "Hello Matthew, I hope you understand why we have to do this." Ellie tells him. Matthew shakes his head, and a tear rolls down his cheek, and he says, "No Ellie, you have to trust me, I sent you those letters, but they never came to you, you have to believe me!" She rolls her eyes and walks away. Matthew watches her long curly auburn hair bounce as she walks. "Why won't you trust me Ellie, I sent those letters, I cross my heart I did." Matthew thinks. He shakes it out of his head and walks inside the courtroom.

"I hereby announce this marriage of Matthew and Ellie Franshawn ended." The judge announces. Ellie looks towards Matthew. He runs outside the courtroom, sobbing, and drives off. She, herself, fells she shouldn't of did what she did, but she had to. "Thank you Cedric, I couldn't of done this without your help." She says to him. Cedric's face turns from a neutral look to a feeling of disappointment. "Ellie, I have been though many cases, but this time I really think you should of waited, you don't know if those letters could of come in today." Cedric says to Ellie. She shakes her head and walks away from him. "I made the right choice, I gave it enough time!" She thinks in her head as she heads towards the exit. "Those letters will never come, because he never bothered to write any." Ellie says to herself as she drives home.

Chapter 3

The next day Ellie wakes up. She stares outside and watches the rain run of the window. She closes the curtain and goes into the kitchen to eat breakfast. After she is done she thinks to herself, "I need to practice that song for that funeral Wednesday!" She moves to the piano and gets out the sheet of music. "Okay, lets see here." She clears her voice and looks at the words on the paper. Her hands touch the keys and she pushes down the C key. She plays the next note. And the next one. Then she opens her mouth and sings the words to the song.

"Spend all your time waitingFor that second chanceFor a break that would make it okayThere's always one reasonTo feel not good enoughAnd it's hard at the end of the dayI need some distractionOh beautiful releaseMemory seeps from my veinsLet me be emptyAnd weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight"

"In the arms of an angelFly away from hereFrom this dark cold hotel roomAnd the endlessness that you fearYou are pulled from the wreckageOf your silent reverieYou're in the arms of the angelMay you find some comfort there"

"So tired of the straight lineAnd everywhere you turnThere's vultures and thieves at your backAnd the storm keeps on twistingYou keep on building the liesThat you make up for all that you lackIt don't make no differenceEscaping one last timeIt's easier to believe in this sweet madness ohThis glorious sadness that brings me to my knees….. knee… kneesss"

She suddenly stops and she moves away from the piano. She stands there quietly. For 30 minutes she just stands there, nothing comes out of her mouth. In her mind she remembers Matthew running away from the courtroom when they were declared divorced. A tear falls down her cheek and falls onto the wooden floor. She looks towards the piano and screams, "Why Matthew, why didn't you send me those letters!" She runs into her room and locks herself in. She lays down on her bed, crying her heart out. She finally promises herself to check her mail tomorrow and this time go to the post office.

Chapter 4

Ellie drives up to the post office. She notices that it is more busy than normal. "Hmm.. It isn't close to Christmas, I wonder why it is so busy?" She thinks in her head. She gets out of her car and walks towards the door. Bells chime as she enters. Her heels click as she walks on the ceramic white tiles. She walks up to the counter and ask, "Can I go check my mail box please?" The receptionist nods and walks her over to the box. "Ma'm we just got a big package of mail for you yesterday. It seems like the postal service had a mix up and sent them all late." She says. Ellie glares at the big package of letters laying in the stainless steel container. "I'll just take these letters. I don't want any deal with Matthew anymore." She picks up the package and thanks the receptionist for helping her. She opens her door and throws the letters hard at the passenger door. Her face full of anger, she drives back home.

Ellie steps into her house and holds the package in her hand. "I don't want to see these letters ever again!" She screams. She reluctantly throws them into the trash can. She stares at the name, Mrs. Ellie Franshawn, written in Matthew's handwriting. "I hate you Matthew!" she says as she storms off and falls onto the recliner. She suddenly got a terrible headache and she grumbled. "Today, why today? I don't love you anymore Matthew, and I never will, ever!" She says to herself. An shock of pain throbs across her forehead. She looks for the trash can and stares at the brown package still laying inside it. She closes her eyes and thinks back to the courtroom. Her watching Matthew run away with tears in his eyes and she glances evilly at him. She opens them again. "Why must I have so much hatred? Why?" She thinks in her head, her eyes still locked on the package of letters.

Chapter 5

Rain flicks against the window like tears running down at heart-broken teenage girl. Ellie watches the wind blow the trees gently. She brushes her hair behind her ear. "Yes, it seems like the perfect day for a funeral" She shakes her head. Reaching towards to her closet, she turns the knob, out falls a portrait on the floor. The glass breaks and the pictures slips slightly under the frame. She stares blankly at the broken glass on the floor. She faintly picks up the frame and moves it over. The picture still showing white. Her fingers run down the corner and Ellie picks up the picture from the torn corner. She closes her eyes as she faces it in front of her. She slowly turns it around. "No!" She throws it on the ground and walks away. A water speck lays down on the portrait. The tears of Ellie Franshawn. The picture shows her, in her white dress, with her stunning prince. The one thing that keep her mind on him, displaced evilly.

Ellie slowly drives up to the church. Her long, depressed black dress flings against her legs. She brings her feet up the stairs and enters inside. She stands, shocked, at all the orange and blue tulips surrounding the alter. She shakes the thoughts out of her head and slowly walks up to the ivory piano. The keys of black and white. She lays her finger on one and it grimly plays a G. She nods and sit down on the stool. She warms up, then she tries to play the song she was assigned. Suddenly she is stopped by the priest. His wrinkles deep on his face. "Okay, Ms. Franshawn, get ready to play." Ellie nods and the priest nods to her and she starts the slowly procession. She glances quickly at the baby blue casket and she frowns suddenly. "That's such a small casket" she thinks. She switches her head to the couple. She gasp as the woman's long light brown hair. Ellie shakes it out of her head. It resembled her mother. A tear forms in her eyes. Her mother had died many years ago.

Ellie gravely stares at the woman who is sitting the in pew. Her cheeks stained with tears. Her mouth pinched together as if her lips have been sown. She sinks slightly into a daydream. Her mother grabs her hand and walks in the field with her. She smiles and whispers into her ear, "I love you my daughter." Ellie quickly hugs her. Her mother suddenly kisses her on the cheek. She smiles a wide smile and…. Suddenly she wakes up. The tears wetted her dress. She looks up at the choir and they give a sign to start. She gazes at the keys and presses on it. One by one, she starts the beginning. She glances quickly at the aisle, the people rise up, and walk down it. They put roses on the casket. A tears drops onto the keys. She shakes her head slightly and opens her mouths to sing, the choir singing beautifully along.

"Spend all your time waitingFor that second chanceFor a break that would make it okayThere's always one reasonTo feel not good enoughAnd it's hard at the end of the dayI need some distractionOh beautiful releaseMemory seeps from my veinsLet me be emptyAnd weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight"

"In the arms of an angelFly away from hereFrom this dark cold hotel roomAnd the endlessness that you fearYou are pulled from the wreckageOf your silent reverieYou're in the arms of the angelMay you find some comfort there"

"So tired of the straight lineAnd everywhere you turnThere's vultures and thieves at your backAnd the storm keeps on twistingYou keep on building the liesThat you make up for all that you lackIt don't make no differenceEscaping one last timeIt's easier to believe in this sweet madness ohThis glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"

"In the arms of an angelFly away from hereFrom this dark cold hotel roomAnd the endlessness that you fearYou are pulled from the wreckageOf your silent reverieYou're in the arms of the angelMay you find some comfort thereYou're in the arms of the angelMay you find some comfort here"

She stops playing only for second. She glances back. She gasp at the woman collapsing onto the casket. She yells. "No Bruce, don't let our baby die! Please tell me this is a dream!" Ellie lowers her head and tears drop down from her eyes. Once again the woman yells out, "My baby, no my baby, my little Ashton!" She collapses against the bench of the piano. Her head hit's the bench and the tears flow from her eyes. Gripping the cushion on the seat, she slowly lifts up, watching the woman go sit back down. The roses lay down on the closed casket. Ellie stares at it. "No, it can't be, this person is… is…. A baby!!!" She thinks in her head. Her eyes produce water again. Dripping down her neck, the tears blend softly into her dress. She buries her face with her hands. Her long auburn hair covering her face full with shame.


End file.
